1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit test system, more particularly to a burn-in test system and method capable of reducing a test time.
2. Related Art
After an assembly process of a semiconductor device, a burn-in test may be performed on the semiconductor device. Burn-in test is a stress test that employs voltage and temperature to accelerate the electrical failure of a semiconductor device. For instance, the burn-in test simulates the semiconductor device by applying electrical stresses thereto at a temperature higher than a room temperature.
The burn-in test may be performed in a burn-in test chamber employing the worst-case temperature and pressure to which the semiconductor device will be subject. A plurality of the burn-in test chambers, which communicate with a server, may be arranged in a burn-in system.
Device under test (hereinafter referred to as “DUT”) may refer to a manufactured product undergoing testing. During the burn-in test, a plurality of DUTs may be mounted on a burn-in board, and the burn-in board may be loaded into the burn-in test chamber. The burn-in test chamber into which the DUTs have been loaded may be heated to a burn-in test temperature. After the completion of the burn-in test, the burn-in test chamber may be cooled, and the DUTs may be unloaded from the burn-in test chamber.